Desire
by vanessamatos
Summary: Izzie finalmente tem alta. E com o passar dos dias. O desejo de consumar seu casamento com o Alex vai tomando conta da sua mente e do seu corpo.


**Desire**

Dois meses já haviam passado desde o incidente que quase tirou a vida da médica Izzie Stevens. A jovem havia se recuperado milagrosamente mesmo guardando marcas profundas desse momento. Perdeu seu grande amigo. E a dor da perda era dilaceradora. Mas, tinha ao seu lado o melhor marido do mundo, e Alex Karev sabia como curar os males que habitavam seu coração, fazendo sua recuperação voar.

Quase não acreditou quando a Bailey entrou alegremente em seu quarto lhe dando à grande noticia da sua liberação quase lhe colocando para fora do hospital. Terminaria sua recuperação em casa. Mas não via a hora de retornar ao hospital, não como uma paciente moribunda, mas como a grande médica que é.

Já estava em casa há duas semanas. Dormindo e acordando ao lado do homem que amava profundamente. Era uma recém casada, mas entre o casamento, sua quase morte e recuperação não tiveram tempo para comemorarem. Estava feliz como nunca estivera à dor da perda ainda era presente, mas tinha algo de novo em sua vida. E esse fora o motivo de ter lutado tanto para sobreviver.

Meredith e Derek, assim como ela e o Alex, eram recém casados, e prolongaram a lua de mel. Os gritos e gemidos eram constantes à noite e por boa parte da madrugada. Não sabia como eles conseguiam tanta energia depois de um longo dia no hospital. O trabalho havia duplicado agora que tinham dois residentes há menos. Contudo, isso não freava o recém casados ao lado. E era frustrante ser casada há mais de dois meses e ainda não ter consumado o matrimonio.

Estava algum tempo sem sexo. E ter retornando ao mundo dos vivos havia dado um novo sentido a essa palavra. Ansiava pelo primeiro momento deles como "casados". Os seus sonhos agora se reduziram aos flashs dos momentos quentes dos dois. Acordava suada e sedenta de desejos, e sempre que tentava argumentar a super proteção do seu maridão acabava tendo que dissipar sua excitação e dormir.

Mas, havia colocado em sua cabeça que dessa noite não passaria. Havia tomando um longo e prazeroso banho. Vestido uma lingerie sexy. E encontrava-se na cama do casal esperando a chegada do maridão.

Alex subia a escada cansado da longa jornada de trabalho. As coisas andavam corrida no hospital. Um enorme acidente na rodovia havia tomado grande parte do seu turno. Mas, só de imaginar que chegaria em casa e a teria em seus braços era reconfortante. Agradecia todos os dias por tê-la novamente na sua vida. Nunca imaginou quer ser marido fosse tão gratificante.

Mas, algo havia tirado esse brilho. Izzie teimava em transar e consumar o matrimônio. Era o que mais queria nesse momento. Sentia uma enorme saudade do seu corpo. De tocá-la profundamente e levá-la ao paraíso. Estava sem sexo há algum tempo. E se isso fosse em outra época já teria dado um jeito de matar sua enorme vontade com outra mulher. Mas, não sentia falta do sexo em si, mas do sexo com ela.

Havia se recuperado rapidamente. O câncer regrediu. Não havia mais células cancerosas em seu corpo. Quimioterapia era coisa do passado. As medicações diminuíam cada vez mais. Mas, o medo de perdê-la ainda era grande. Queria conduzir as coisas lentamente. Do seu jeito até sentir que o corpo dela estava realmente em condições. Nesse dia se libertaria dos seus medos e os conduziriam a um mar de prazer.

Abre a porta, e fica sem ar. Sua belíssima esposa encontrava-se encostada na cama, usando apenas uma fina e transparente lingerie vermelha que em contraste com sua pele branca e macia a deixava muito sexy. A claridade proveniente de duas velas aromáticas fazia os azuis dos olhos dela brilharem intensamente. Sentiu seu órgão se manifestar e sua calça jeans ficar muito pequena para acomodá-lo. Engole seco.

Izzie: Boa noite querido!

Alex: Bo... Boa... No... Noi... Noite...

As palavras tinham dificuldade de saírem dos seus lábios. Com as mãos ela fazia um movimento chamando-o em sua direção. Deixou a bolsa caída ao chão. E como se um imã o atraísse vai lentamente em sua direção sentando ao seu lado. Não tinha controle dos seus movimentos e nem da sua mente nesse momento.

As mãos dela acariciavam sua face delicadamente. Fazendo-o fechar os olhos instintivamente, e seus lábios beijar suavemente suas mãos.

Izzie: Demorou!!! Sentir tanto sua falta.

Alex: Também sentir.

Seus lábios se tocam inicialmente um mero roçar, mas ele permitiu a passagem da sua língua, logo os beijos ficam gulosos e frenéticos. E era com isso que a médica contava. Tirar a camisa dele e fazê-lo deita-se sobre ela fora uma tarefa muito fácil. As grandes mãos urgentes dele contra sua pele faziam-a gemer contra seus lábios. E sua excitação já estava a mil. Sentia sua região úmida e quente.

Estava quase conseguido realizar sua tão esperada noite de núpcias. Direciona suas mãos até o cós da calça dele, enquanto as deles acariciava delicadamente seus mamilos enrijecidos. Consegue abrir o zíper facilmente, e quando toca seu objeto de desejo, Alex afasta-se rapidamente ficando em pé de frente pra ela, respirando pesadamente, enquanto tratava de fechar a calça. A respiração da Izzie estava acelerada.

Izzie: Querido!

Alex: Desculpe meu amor.

Izzie: Alex!!! Volte aqui!!!

Alex: Não podemos. Não quero te machucar.

Izzie: Não está me machucando. Volte aqui!!! Preciso de você.

Alex: Sinto muito, mas não posso. Não ainda.

Izzie: Sou eu né? Estou feia!!! Essa cabeça raspada. Não sou mais aquela mulher sexy por que se apaixonou.

Lágrimas solitárias escorriam em sua face. E uma dor tomou conta do peito do jovem médico.

Alex: Meu amor. Não chore. Não é nada disso...

Senta-se ao lado dela novamente abraçando-a fortemente.

Alex: Te amo. E continuou achando-a muito sexy. Sabe disso. Não sabe o quanto é difícil me afastar assim.

Izzie respira fundo.

Izzie: Não precisa se afastar. Sinto sua falta. Te quero tanto.

Alex: Também te quero querida, mas ainda não chegou a hora.

Izzie: Já estou a duas semanas fora daquele hospital. Estou bem Alex.

Alex: Seu corpo precisa de tempo querida.

Izzie ficava possessa. Era sempre essa desculpa. Estava bem. Muito bem. Estava viva. Sabia das suas delimitações.

Izzie: Querido. Sou médica lembra-se? Sei muito bem o que passei, e sou dona do meu corpo, sei minhas delimitações.

Ela toca-o sobre a calça jeans sentido a excitação dele ainda nítida. Ele levanta se afastando.

Alex: Izzie!!!

Izzie fica de joelho se aproximando dele.

Izzie: Vamos pelo menos tentar prometo quer se não agüentar te aviso.

Alex respira fundo indo em direção ao guarda roupa e pegando seu pijama.

Izzie: Alex??!!!

Alex: Vou tomar um banho.

Izzie: Alex Karev se não voltar para essa cama agora nem precisa voltar hoje.

Alex: Seriously?

Izzie: Seriously!!!!

Alex: Ok. Vou dormir no sofá.

Alex sai batendo a porta do quarto. Izzie joga os travesseiros em direção a porta com raiva. Seu plano havia ido para o ralo.

Alex fica um bom tempo debaixo da ducha fria tentando diminuir o "ânimo" do seu órgão, e acalmar sua mente. Doía dispensá-la dessa forma. Por um momento quase havia se rendido aos seus encantos, mas sua super proteção falou mais alto.

NM

Alex retorna ao quarto para buscar seu travesseiro e um cobertor. Ao entrar avista-a deitada usando seu pijama sem vestígios daquela lingerie super sexy. Ela não argumentaria mais. Aquilo era bom, não gostava de dizer Não, e vê-la daquela forma, sentindo-se rejeitada, quando a coisa que mais queria era atender ao seu desejo. Por outro lado ter desistido da batalha assim tão rapidamente era sinal que estava se cansado da situação e isso era muito arriscado.

Escuta-a choramingando baixo. E aquilo cortou seu coração, se aproxima da cama, e gotas do seu cabelo molhando caiem sobre o braço desnudo dela fazendo-a acordar dos seus pensamentos, e olhar no fundo dos seus olhos.

Alex: Meu amor me dói tanto vê-la assim.

Izzie: Se quisesse poderia acabar com minha dor.

Alex: Izzie!!!

Izzie: Estou cansada Alex. Boa noite.

Alex: Ok. Boa noite.

Ele se inclina depositando um beijo suave em sua cabeça lisa fazendo-a sentir uma onda elétrica percorrer todo seu corpo.

Ele já ia se direcionar a saída quando sente as mãos dela puxando-o contra seu corpo, e capturando seus lábios num delicado e doce beijo.

Izzie: Desculpa!

Alex: Entendo-te querida. Não me deve desculpas.

Izzie: Pode dormir aqui.

Alex: Posso?

Ela dar um tapinha em seu braço fazendo-o rir.

Izzie: Sabe que não consigo mais dormir sem tê-lo do meu lado.

Alex: É?

Izzie: Sabe muito bem disso!!!

Izzie dar espaço para o maridão deita-se ao seu lado. Alex a trás pra si fazendo-a deitar em seu peito, enquanto seus braços repousam em torno do seu corpo abraçando-a.

Alex: O tempo passa rápido meu amor. Prometo que a espera vai valer a pena.

Izzie levanta o tronco encarando-o com uma fisionomia séria.

Izzie: Alex Karev!!! Ainda estou com raiva. Muita raiva. E não vou desistir assim facilmente.

Alex sorrir. Beija mais uma vez sua cabeça lisa onde alguns fios ralos já davam sinal. Ficam em silêncio. Ele pensando em como conseguiria suportar as investidas delas sem magoá-la mais, enquanto a médica já tentava traça seu próximo plano.

NM

O dia amanheceu. Izzie encontrava-se de mau humor. Mais uma vez havia tido sonhos eróticos. Acordara no meio da madrugada com um som alto e tão familiar do quarto ao lado. Demorou em conseguir dormir novamente. E seu estado de excitação só aumentava. Estava literalmente subindo pelas paredes. Precisava urgentemente de sexo. Sexo com Alex Karev.

Desce em direção à cozinha. Precisava de um café forte. Ao entrar avista Meredith e Derek trocando um quente e erótico beijo. Podia ver as mãos dela descendo de encontro ao cós da calça do Mc Dreamy. E aquela cena havia deixado-a com mais tesão.

Izzie: A madrugada não foi suficiente?

A voz rouca e alta da jovem médica fez o casal se afastar assustados.

Derek: Bom dia pra você também Izzie.

A médica acena com ironia.

Derek: Pelo visto está de mau humor. Tenho que ir. Te vejo no hospital querida.

Beija os lábios da esposa mais uma vez escutando muxoxo de reprovação da Izzie. Sai da cozinha ido para o hospital deixando as médicas as sós.

Meredith: Aff! Para quem enganou a morte e está recém casada anda muito estressada e mau humorada Izzie.

Izzie: Tente dormir ao lado do homem dos seus sonhos. Que também é seu jovem e recém marido. Cuja noite de núpcias ainda não foi consumada. E ser rejeitada toda vez que tenta colocá-la em prática!

Meredith: Seriously? As coisas estão tão ruins assim?

Izzie: Seriously!!! Ah! Ainda tem os sons sugestivos vindo do seu quarto. Todos os dias desde que voltei para casa.

Meredith: Sinto muito. Mas, é mais forte que a gente.

Izzie: Tudo bem. A única pessoa em Seattle sem uma vida sexual, só eu.

Meredith: O Alex está sendo muito protetor!

Izzie: Já falei isso, mas só escuto. Tenha calma. Ainda está cedo!

Meredith: Bem. Anda tão desesperada assim?

Izzie: Toda vez que fecho meus olhos vejo o Alex gemendo sobre meu corpo. Estou subindo pelas paredes Meredith!

Meredith: Bem. Porque não tenta resolver a situação por conta própria, se é que me entende.

Izzie: Bem. Prefiro a dois, se é que me entende.

Meredith: Quando estava alucinando imaginou que transava com o Denny. E o que ouvimos por trás da porta... Estava se virando muito bem sozinha- Meredith fala de maneira divertida.

Izzie: Onde estão os fantasmas quando mais precisamos deles?

As duas se olham, e começam a rir. Alex que entrava na cozinha pega a cena pela metade.

Alex: Hum. Pelo visto a piada foi engraçada. Bom dia querida!

Beija delicadamente a bochecha dela.

Izzie: Só se for bom pra você.

Meredith olha serio para o Alex.

Meredith: Tenho que ir. Te vejo no hospital Alex. Até mais Izzie. Pensa no que te falei.

Izzie: Pode deixar.

Alex: Pensar no quer?

Izzie: Nada que seja da sua conta.

Alex: Nossa. Seu mau humor matinal!

Izzie sabia que às vezes pegava pesado. Não queria descontar nele sua frustração. Alex direciona sua atenção para as torradas em sua frente onde pega algumas. Saindo da mesa.

Izzie: Alex!!!

Alex: Até a noite Izzie.

Izzie: Alex!!!!

Ele vira-se contrariado.

Alex: Tenho que ir trabalhar.

Izzie: Desculpa. Não quis ser indelicada.

Alex: Ok. Tenho que ir.

Antes que ele pudesse sair da cozinha, levanta-se indo em sua direção e beijando-lhe rapidamente nos lábios. Ele retribui o beijo.

Izzie: Desculpa. Tenha um bom dia querido.

Alex: Tudo bem querida. Cuide-se.

Pega sua bolsa e sai para o hospital deixando a Izzie a pensar nas suas atitudes. Na forma como estava tratando o amor da sua vida ultimamente devido a sua frustração sexual. Tinha que dar um jeito nisso. Relaxar. Resolve pegar a bolsa, e ir fazer compras no Shopping. Isso iria distraí-la.

NM

O dia passou rapidamente. A noite já havia chegado. Alex terminava de checar uns raios-x da sua paciente quando Derek entra na sala.

Derek: Ei! Karev!

Alex: Shepherd!

Derek: Meredith comentou comigo sobre o problema que você e a Stevens estão vivenciando.

Alex: Problema?

Derek: A falta de sexo.

Alex: Ah isso!

Derek: Imagino como deve estar sendo difícil pra você. Ela quase morreu. Está querendo apenas protegê-la.

Alex: Exatamente. Por que será que ela não entende? Tenho medo de machucá-la e vê-la novamente naquela cama!

Derek: Alex! A Izzie é uma mulher forte. Passou pro maus bocados. E venceu. Não acredito que uma sessão de sexo vá causar algum dano a ela.

Alex: Como médico sei disso, mas como marido, não consigo.

Derek: Tem que superar seus medos. Enquanto isso não acontece, tente chocolate.

Alex: Como?

Derek: Chocolates acalmam as mulheres. Vá por mim.

Alex: Obrigado.

Derek: Não por isso.

Derek sai deixando o Alex a pensar na conversa que acabaram de ter.

NM

Izzie chegará do Shopping cheias de sacolas. Havia comprado uma enorme quantidade de lenços, umas perucas, roupas para ela e o Alex, presentes para os colegas do hospital. Estouro dois cartões de créditos. E o esforço foi em vão. Sua excitação só havia aumentado. Droga de hormônios.

Só lhe restava à idéia dada pela Meredith. Iria relembrar sua adolescência quando havia descoberto as maravilhas do sexo. Precisava preparar o clima. Se tinha que fazer isso ia ser com estilo.

Deixa as compras no quarto. Vai até o banheiro. Enche a banheira, coloca uma quantidade de sais de banho. Vela aromática espalhadas põe seu aparelho de som no local, e o um som calmo e romântico começa a ecoar.

Retira sua roupa, e entra na banheira. Começa a se concentrar na música e a relembrar os momentos íntimos com seu Alex, e deixa o momento e suas mãos darem conta do recado.

NM

Alex chega em casa trazendo em suas mãos algumas flores, e uma enorme caixa de chocolate. Procura a Izzie na parte debaixo da casa e não a encontra, sobe e ela não estava. No quarto apenas várias sacolas. Um som suave vindo do banheiro lhe chamou atenção.

A curiosidade fala mais alto e percebe que a porta estava aberta. Sabia que Meredith e Derek estavam ainda no hospital. Empurra a porta lentamente de forma que não chamasse atenção e quase infartou com a imagem.

Sua bela e sexy esposa encontrava-se na banheira tocando-se intimamente com a cabeça apoiada na parede enquanto gemidos eram ecoados no local. Instantaneamente seu órgão se manifesta e sua calça jeans fica muito pequena para acomodá-lo. Ficou tão encantado e hipnotizado pela imagem que acabou esbarrando e derrubando uns objetos chamando-o sua atenção. Mas, Izzie não ficou envergonhada, continuo as caricias direcionando apenas seu olhar ao marido. Havia tanto desejos nos azuis e não passou despercebido pelo jovem.

Izzie: Não se pode mais ter privacidade nessa casa!

Alex: Não queria lhe atrapalhar.

Izzie: Mas estava ai me espiando!

Alex: Foi sem querer. Não tinha a intenção.

Izzie: Claro. Também não tem a intenção de consumar nosso casamento. Agora se me dar licença tenho que me satisfazer "sozinha".

Alex: Izzie! Fala como se fosse a única prejudicada nessa situação.

Izzie: A culpa não é minha.

Alex: Te amo. E me preocupo contigo. É difícil entender isso?

Izzie: Alex. Não quero brigar contigo. Desistir disso, mas se me dar licença preciso resolver meu problema "sozinha".

Alex: Precisamos conversar.

Izzie: Seriously? Agora?

Izzie levanta-se, e os olhos dele direcionam ao seu corpo. O tempo no hospital não havia mudado nada. Continuava a mesma de sempre. Corpo formoso e sexy. Era difícil continua seu propósito vendo-a dessa maneira. Seus olhos se concentram nos seios fartos com os mamilos altamente enrijecidos, e sua intimidade tão lisa. Era a visão do paraíso.

Os olhos dela vão em direção ao volume da calça jeans. Ele estava excitado, e iria se divertir com isso. Fazê-lo sentisse como ela se sentia há algum tempo.

Vai em direção ao chuveiro, e o abre fortemente.

Alex: Izzie!!!

Ignora. E direciona sua mão ao seu centro de prazer. Continuando suas caricias. Alex olha incrédulo sem acreditar. Os lábios dela ecoavam um longo e prazeroso gemido. E o médico perdeu o raciocínio e as palavras.

Izzie põe um dos braços apoiados no azulejo, e descansa a cabeça nele enquanto as caricias continuam, e os efeitos dela tomavam conta do seu corpo e da sua mente. Foi inevitável ecoar seu nome.

Izzie: Oooh Alexxx...

Alex engole seco. Era demais para seu corpo e sua mente a imagem que seus olhos viam e o som que seus ouvidos escutavam. Nem se deu conta das suas roupas caindo ao chão, e de seus pés direcionando ao chuveiro. Encostou seus corpos. Seus lábios no ouvido dela, enquanto direcionava uma das suas mãos de encontro à dela na sua região de prazer.

Sussurra enquanto mordiscava o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Alex: Ah Izzieee!!! Deixa que faço issoooo...

A médica teve que segura o orgasmo que quis se apoderar do seu corpo ao ouvir sua voz tão sexy e sentir sua mão de encontro a sua ditando seu ritmo.

Izzie: O que aconteceu com a calma?

Não perderia a chance de zombar dele.

Alex: Seriously? Que se dane.

Seus lábios se encontravam e um eletrizante beijo foi selado. Seus lábios famintos se devoravam, enquanto suas mãos provocavam na médica o primeiro e quente orgasmo.

Seu corpo ainda tremia freneticamente nos braços dele.

Alex beijava suavemente seus lábios enquanto esperava seu corpo se recuperar do intenso prazer. Os olhos brilhavam.

Alex: Tudo bem?

Izzie: Seriously? Nunca estive melhor.

Alex: Ótimo. Sendo assimmm...

Alex encosta-a na parede sem muito cuidado fazendo-a soltar um gemido com a súbita ação. Mãos se tocavam, lábios percorriam a pele nua e sedenta dando uma atenção especial aos mamilos tão enrijecidos.

As mãos dela percorrem a extensão do seu objeto de luxuria deixando-o preparando. Suas pernas entrelaçavam na cintura permitindo-o encaixar seus corpos. Um alto e agudo gemido é ecoado pelos dois simultaneamente. Movimentam-se tão freneticamente que não demoram a alcançar o êxtase juntos. Foi inevitável caírem exausto ao chão. Enquanto tentavam regular a respiração, e os batimentos cardíacos.

Suas mãos se encontram entrelaçando-se. Os olhos se encontram e um enorme sorriso esboçam.

Izzie: Uau! Se soubesse que nossa primeira vez "casados" seria assim teria lhe pedido em casamento no dia em que lhe conheci.

Alex: Valeu à pena esperar?

Izzie: Esperaria-te sempre.

Alex: Que tal irmos para o quarto?

Izzie: É temos muito que recompensar!

Alex: Na verdade acho que podemos ir devagar. Já se esforçou muito por hoje.

Izzie: Seriously!!!!Alex!!!

Alex: Não sabia que tinha casado com uma ninfomaníaca.

Izzie: A culpa é sua.

Alex: Seja boazinha. Trouxe flores e chocolates pra você.

Izzie: Não precisava já tenho tudo que sempre quis. Você! Então?

Alex: Então?

Izzie: Não faça de desentendido.

Alex: Isobel Stevens!!!

Izzie: Alex Karev!!!

Olham-se intensamente. Izzie passava a língua lentamente sobre seus lábios, mordiscando o lábio inferior.

Alex: Está bem. Venceu!

Izzie: Eba!

Vestem uns roupões e retornam ao quarto. Onde Alex acaba cedendo às vontades da Izzie. Devia saber que a Stevens é que manda na relação. Que não resistiria por tanto tempo.

E quando Meredith e Derek retornam cansados de uma longa cirurgia são obrigados a escutarem gemidos altos e delirantes do quarto ao lado.

Derek: Pelo visto a vida sexual do casal ao lado voltou com tudo.

Meredith: Preferia quando éramos os únicos ativos da casa.

Derek: Seriously?

Meredith: Seriously!

**FIM**


End file.
